The present invention relates to a novel herbal pharmaceutical composition and its use for treating patients with liver diseases (e.g., viral hepatitis [such as Hepatitis A, Hepatitis B, Hepatitis C, Hepatitis D, and Hepatitis E], alcoholic or fatty liver, liver cirrhosis, and liver cancer) and HIV. The major ingredients in the herbal composition are diffuse hedyotis, bistort rhizome, giant knotweed rhizome, and Chinese magnoliavine fruit. The composition further contains Asiatic moonseed rhizome, baical skullcap root, bovine biliary powder, tumeric root-tuber, hawthorn fruit, sanqi, barbary wolfberry fruit, red ginseng, figwort root, Chinese angelica, and milkvetch root. The present invention also relates to a method for making the medicinal herbal composition and methods for treating patients with the medicinal herbal composition.
Liver diseases have great impact on human health. Hepatitis is a kind of liver diseases, which is caused by liver inflammation due to infection of a variety of pathogens, which include, but are not limited to, viruses, bacteria, fungi, and protozoa. Hepatitis can be categorized as acute, chronic, or fulminant.
Viral hepatitis is an enterically transmitted liver disease due to viral infection. The major transmission means for viral hepatitis is through ingestion. Viral hepatitis can also be transmitted through blood transfusion or similar means of hepatitis-virus-carrying blood or blood product such as blood plasma. Viral hepatitis is widespread around the world. For example, there are approximately thirty million (30,000,000) viral hepatitis patients in China including an estimated number of nine million (9,000,000) new patients each year, and about one hundred million (100,000,000) hepatitis B virus (HBV) carriers. It is estimated that 10% of the pregnant women in China are HBV carriers. About one hundred thousand (100,000) people in China die of liver cancer originated as liver diseases each year.
Depending on the major etiologic agent, viral hepatitis is categorized into Hepatitis A, Hepatitis B, Hepatitis C, Hepatitis D, and Hepatitis E. Hepatitis A is caused by hepatitis A virus (HAV); Hepatitis A can affect anyone and occur in isolated cases as well as widespread epidemics. Hepatitis B is a serious disease caused by hepatitis B virus (HBV). HBV attacks the liver and can cause lifelong infection, cirrhosis (scarring) of the liver, liver cancer, liver failure, and death. Hepatitis C is caused by hepatitis C virus (HCV). Hepatitis D is caused by the hepatitis D virus (HDV) which is a defective single-stranded RNA virus that requires the helper function of HBV to replicate and to synthesize envelope protein composed of HBsAg to encapsulate HDV""s genome. Hepatitis E is caused by hepatitis E virus (HEV), which is an etiologic agent of enterically transmitted non-A, non-B hepatitis. HEV is a spherical, non-enveloped, single-stranded RNA virus of approximately 32 to 34 nm in diameter. HEV has been provisionally classified in the Caliciviridae family; however, the organization of the HEV genome is substantially different from that of other Caliciviruses, and HEV may eventually be classified in a separate family.
The most common types of viral hepatitis are Hepatitis A, Hepatitis B, Hepatitis C, and Hepatitis E, which have similar major symptoms including decreased appetite, nausea, unease upper abdomen, lack of strength, etc. Acute jaundice is also one of the common symptoms. Chronic hepatitis is very difficult to cure. Severe hepatitis often comes on quickly and results in high mortality.
Traditional Chinese herbal compositions have been developed and shown success for preventing and treating various liver diseases. The types of traditional Chinese herbal medicine for treating hepatitis include medications having single or multiple herbal components and medications made of active ingredients extracted from the herbs.
For example, Qianglining injection solution is made of glycyrrhizic acid extracted from licorice (Glycyrrhiza). Glycyrrhizic acid reacts with ammonia to form a water-soluble ammonium salt of glycyrrhizic acid, which then can compound with amino acids. The injection solution is useful for treating chronic viral hepatitis, liver cirrhosis, and hepatoma. The total effective rate of qianglining injection solution is about 87.5%, in which 64.1% is significant, according to clinical studies conducted on hepatitis patients provided by Shanghai Huashan Hospital, Shanghai, China.
Yanhuanglian injection solution is derived from ground herb Yanhuanglian grown in Guangxi Province in China. The solution is useful for treating various types of hepatitis, liver cirrhosis, and liver cancer, with a reported clinical efficacy rate of 81.47%. The solution has an effective rate of 93.88% in cases involving acute jaundice patients, 87.50% in non-jaundice type hepatitis patients, 87.09% in chronic active type hepatitis patients, 69.23% in prolonged type hepatitis patients, and 80.95% in chronic cirrhosis patients. However, only 17.91% of the patients show changes of HBV surface antigen from positive to negative.
Shandougen (Radix Sophorae Tonkinensis) injection solution is useful for both acute and chronic viral hepatitis, and especially effective for chronic active hepatitis. As studied by Guangxi Medical College in Guangxi province, China, the total effective rate is 91.79% for chronic active hepatitis patients, and the substantial effective rate is 54.23%. Also, 64.93% of the patients"" glutamate-pyruvate transaminase (GPT) level returns to normal in two (2) months after the treatment. However, some patients show recurring symptoms of hepatitis after the treatment is discontinued.
Umbellate pore fungus (Polyporus umbellata) injection solution has functions of improving immune function, inhibiting tumor, lowering level of transaminase, and inhibiting replication of hepatitis virus. After treating patients with chronic viral hepatitis with umbellate pore fungus injection solution, 35.6% of the patients return to normal serum GPT (SGPT) level, 76.61% of the patients show some lowering effects on transaminase level, 38.6% of the patients show HBV E antigen turning negative, and 13.1% of the patients show surface antigen turning negative.
Qidun fruit acid tablet has a total effective rate of 94.4% in patients with acute jaundice-type hepatitis. The total recovery rate is 64.8%. Qidun fruit acid tablet also shows an effective rate of 69.8% in chronic active hepatitis, in which 43.7% of the patients show a significant effect. The rate for HBsAg positive turning negative is 16.8%.
Gandezhi (Liver-curing) capsule has Wuren alcohol, scutellarin, mulberry fruit-spike (Fructus Mori Albae), salvia root (Radix Salviae Miltiorrhizae), and licorice (Radix Glycyrrhizae Uralensis) and is useful for lowering transaminase level. It has an effective rate of 80.0% for treating prolonged hepatitis and chronic hepatitis, according to studies reported by Guangzhou Zhongshan Medical College Hospital in China. There has been no report which shows that Gandzhi has effect on HBV Antigen turning negative.
Danggui (Chinese angelica root) pill is made of Chinese angelica root (Radix Angelicae Sinensis) and licorice (Radix Glycyrrhizae Uralensis). In a study conducted by Beijing Medical College in China, Danggui pill is effective for treating prolonged hepatitis (with an effective rate of 84.4%), chronic hepatitis (with an effective rate of 79.1%), and cirrhosis resulted from hepatitis (with an effective rate of 73.6%).
Hugang (liver-protecting) tablet is made from schisandra fruit (Fructus Schisandrae Chinensis) alcohol extractant, liver-protecting extractant (including Junchen, Zihu, and woad root (isatis root, Radix Isatidis seu Baphicacanthi)), and biliary powder, etc. It has an effective rate of 95.08% for treating chronic hepatitis (70% with significant effect), and 82.5% for treating cirrhosis (63% with significant effect).
Jigu (xe2x80x9cchicken bonexe2x80x9d) grass pill is made of Jigu grass, billiary powder, and bovine bezoar (Calculus Bovis). As studied by Beijing Children""s Hospital in China, Jigu grass pill has a total effective rate of 100% in patients with acute viral hepatitis, 73.3% in patients with chronic active hepatitis, 70.4% in patients with chronic prolonged type hepatitis. However, Jigu grass pill does not appear to have any effect on other types of prolonged hepatitis.
Wuzi (xe2x80x9cfive esterxe2x80x9d) capsule is made from schisandra fruit (Fructus Schisandrae Chinensis) alcohol extractant. It shows function of lowering GPT level and is useful for treating chronic prolonged hepatitis. The total effective rate of wuzi capsule is 95.33%, in which 74.21% is significant.
Ganfuneng (liver-healing) formula contains astragalus (Radix astragali membranaceus), hawthorn fruit (Fructus crataegi), pueraria (Radix puerariae), Cornu Bubali powder, San-qi, etc. It has an effective rate of 88.7% for chronic hepatitis patients and 79.1% for GPT recovery.
Biyansha Hepatitis B-curing formulation is made from diffuse hedyotis (Hedyotis diffusa Willd.), rubia root (Radix Rubiae Cordifoliae), Indigo Pulverata Levis, glabrous greenbrier rhizome (Rhizoma Smilacis Glabrae), salvia root (Radix Salviae Miltiorrhizae), finger citron fruit (Fructus Citri Sarcodactylis), hawthorn fruit (Fructus Crataegi), Ganoderma Lucidum, Ophiopogon tuber (Tuber Ophiopogonis Japonici), and silkworm feces (Excrementum Bombycis Mori). The formulation has been used for treating infectious HBV, acute and chronic hepatitis, early-stage cirrhosis, swollen liver and spleen, etc. It has a total effective rate of 84.75% and an HBsAg turning negative rate of 41.35%, as shown in the study of 314 HBV patients at Xian Medical University Second Affiliated Hospital in China.
Ganpikang (xe2x80x9cliver-spleenxe2x80x9d health) capsule contains fourteen (14) herbal components including bupleurum (Radix Bupleuri), San-qi, and bear gallbladder (Vesica Fellea Ursi) powder. It has a curing rate of 53.33% and an effective rate of 40.0 for chronic active HBV, and a curing rate of 63.33% and an effective rate of 26.67 for chronic prolonged HBV.
Ruanjianhugan (xe2x80x9cliver-protectingxe2x80x9d) tablet contains sophora root (Radix Sophorae Tonkinensis), prunella (Spica Prunellae Vulgaris), bushy knotweed root and rhizome (Radix et Rhizoma Polygoni Cuspidati), scutellaria (Radix Scutellariae Baicalensis), salvia root (Radix Salviae Miltiorrhizae), astragalus (Radix Astragali Membranaceus), ligustrum (Fructus Ligustri Lucidi), cardamon (Fructus Amomi), and hawthorn fruit (Fructus Crataegi). It shows that 78% of the patients having HBeAg turned negative, 28-57% of the patients having HBsAg turned negative.
However, despite the effectiveness of the above herbal medicinal compositions in treating hepatitis, none of these compositions demonstrates significant effects on HBV antigen turning negative.
The present invention provides a novel pharmaceutical composition for treating liver diseases, particularly for treating patients with viral hepatitis (e.g., HAV, HBV, HCV and HEV), alcoholic or fatty liver, and liver cancer. The compositions described in the present invention also demonstrates significant clinical effects on patients with HIV. This composition is a natural Chinese medicine with little or no side effects and has no toxicity.
The novel medicinal composition of the present invention comprises herb extracts from diffuse hedyotis, giant knotweed rhizome, bistort rhizome, Asiatic moonseed rhizome, baical skullcap root, bovine biliary powder, milkvetch root, barbary wolfberry fruit, sanqi, red ginseng, figwort root, Chinese magnoliavine fruit, turmeric root-tuber, hawthorn fruit, and Chinese angelica. The composition is effective in treating patients with liver diseases, including, but not limited to viral hepatitis (e.g., HAV, HBV, and HCV, and HEV), alcoholic or fatty liver, liver cirrhosis and liver cancer. It is also effective for treating patients with HIV.
Among the herbs used in the composition, diffuse hedyotis, bistort rhizome, giant knotweed rhizome, and Chinese magnoliavine fruit are the necessary ingredients that provide for the efficacy of the composition. Asiatic moonseed rhizome, baical skullcap root, bovine biliary powder, tumeric root-tuber, hawthorn fruit, and sanqi are used mainly to improve or enhance the flavour, toning, and medicinal effects of, and to balance the excessive effects cause by diffuse hedyotis, bistort rhizome, giant knotweed rhizome, and Chinese magnoliavine fruit. In addition, barbary wolfberry fruit, red ginseng, figwort root, Chinese angelica and milkvetch root can be added to the composition to provide further nutrition to the liver during the recovery stage.
The weight ratio of diffuse hedyotis, bistort rhizome, giant knotweed rhizome, and Chinese magnoliavine fruit is preferred to be about 3:3:1:2. The weight ratio of diffuse hedyotis, bistort rhizome, giant knotweed rhizome, Chinese magnoliavine fruit, asiatic moonseed rhizome, baical skullcap root, bovine biliary powder, tumeric root-tuber, hawthorn fruit, and sanqi is preferred to be about 3:3:1:2:1:1:0.1:1:2:1. The weight ratio of diffuse hedyotis, bistort rhizome, giant knotweed rhizome, Chinese magnoliavine fruit, asiatic moonseed rhizome, baical skullcap root, bovine biliary powder, tumeric root-tuber, hawthorn fruit, sanqi, barbary wolfberry fruit, red ginseng, figwort root, Chinese angelica, and milkvetch root is preferred to be about 3:3:1:2:1:1: 0.1:1:2:1:3:1:2:1:3.
The present invention also provides a method for preparing the herbal pharmaceutical composition, which comprises the steps of: (1) grinding and mixing the entire plant of diffuse hedyotis, the dried rhizome of bistort rhizome, the dried rhizome of giant knotweed rhizome, and the dried ripe fruit of Chinese magnoliavine fruit to form a herbal mixture; (2) boiling the herbal mixture in water in two times (first by boiling the mixture in water for 2 hours, then, after the mixture has cooled down, boiling the mixture again for 1.5 hours); (3) filtering the boiled herbal mixture to separate the herbs from the herbal solution; (4) concentrating the herbal solution (preferrably concentrating from about 1.4 fold by volume to about 1 fold by volume); and (5) spray-drying and granulating the concentrated herbal solution into granules, which can be further encapsulated.
Traditional Chinese medicine has been in existence for more than two thousand years. It has a proven record of success for curing many kinds of diseases. Traditional Chinese medicine utilizes a variety of herbs and natural substances. Each herb/natural substance has its unique characteristics. By combining and balancing the unique characteristics of herbs, a doctor can prescribe a formulation with enhanced medicinal activities and with less or no toxicity by synergizing the medicinal effects among various herbs, while in the meantime, cancelling out or neutralizing the toxic effects of the herbs. This, in Chinese herbal medicine, is regarded as to regulate between negative/hypoactive characteristics (xe2x80x9cyinxe2x80x9d) and positive/hyperactive characteristics (xe2x80x9cyangxe2x80x9d),
Under the definitions set forth in the traditional Chinese medicine, xe2x80x9cyinxe2x80x9d is defined as drugs which cure cold syndrome (which itself has hot or warm property), and xe2x80x9cyangxe2x80x9d is defined as drugs which cure heat syndrome (which itself has cold or cool property).
The pharmaceutical combination of the present invention comprises fifteen (15) ingredients, in which four (4) ingredients are the core ingredients which contribute to the primary efficacy and healing effect of the composition. They are: (1) diffuse hedyotis/spreading hedyotis (Pharmaceutical name: Herba Hedyotidis diffusae; Botanical name: Hedyotis diffusa Willd.); (2) bistort rhizome (Pharmaceutical name: Rhizoma Bistortae; Botanical name: Polygonum bistorta L.); (3) giant knotweed rhizome (Pharmaceutical name: Rhizoma Polygoni Cuspidati; Botanical name: Polygonum cuspidatum Sieb. et Zucc.), and (4) Chinese magnoliavine fruit (Pharmaceutical name: Fructus Schisandrae Chinensis; Botanical name: Schisandra chinensis (Turcz.) Baill., S. sphenanthera Rehd. et Wils.). The core ingredients are functioned in clearing heat and toxic substances while improving immune system and circulation, curing symptoms of jaundice, and having beneficial effect on internal organs.
There are six (6) additional ingredients that are used to improve and balance the pharmaceutical effects activities produced by the above named core ingredients. These six ingredients also have toning effect and can improve blood circulation in the liver. These six ingredients are: (1) Asiatic moonseed rhizome (Pharmaceutical name: Rhizoma Menispermi; Botanical name: Menisermum dauricum DC); (2) baical skullcap root (Pharmaceutical name: Radix Scutellariae; Botanical name: Scutellaria baicalensis Georgi); (3) bovine biliary powder (Zoological name: Vesica Fellea Bovus); (4) tumeric root-tuber (Pharmaceutical name: Radix Curcumae; Botanical name: Curcuma wenyujin Y. H. Lee et Cl Ling); (5) Hawthorn Fruit (Pharmaceutical name: Fructus Crataegi; Botanical name: Crataegus pinnatifida Bge.); and (6) sanqui (Pharmaceutical name: Radix Notoginseng; Botanical name: Panax notoginseng (Burk.)).
Finally, there are additional five (5) ingredients which are used to primarily provide nutrients and energy sources for patients so as to expedite the recovery process. These ingredients include: (1) barbary wolfberry fruit (Pharmaceutical name: Fructus Lycii; Botanical name: Lycium barbarum L.); (3) figwort root (Pharmaceutical name: Radix Scrophulariae; Botanical name: Scrophularia ningpoensis); (4) Chinese angelica (Pharmaceutical name: Radix Angelicae sinensis; Botanical name: Angelica sinensis (Oliv.) Diels); and (5) milkvetch root (Pharmaceutical name: Radix Astragali; Botanical name: Astragalus membranaceus (Fisch.) Bge.). Among these ingredients, red ginseng (Radix Ginseng Rubra) and milkvetch root (Radix Astragali) also have the capacity of improving immunological functions of the body to fense off diseases.
The pharmaceutical names, botanical or zoological names, family names, common descriptions, and major ingredients of the herbs used in the present invention is shown in Table 1.
Diffuse hedyotis or spreading hedyotis (Herba Hedyotidis Diffusae) belongs to the family of Rubiaceae. The entire plant is used as an herbal medicinal component. The herb has no toxicity. The herb is harvested in summer and autumn in mainland China and in late spring or early winter in Taiwan. In xe2x80x9cMateria Medicaxe2x80x9d (Chinese Herbal medicine), compiled and translated by Dan Bensky and Andrew Gamble, diffuse hedyotidis clears heat and resolves dampness by promoting urination. It is particularly useful for relieving hot painful urinary dysfunction and damp-heat jaundice. Diffuse hedyotidis is the major ingredient in the present herbal pharmaceutical composition which contributes to the medicinal effect on liver diseases and HIV.
Bistort rhizome (Rhizoma Bistortae) is the dried rhizome of the plant Polygonum bistorta L. It belongs to the family of Polygonaceae. Bistort rhizome has moderate cool property (meaning that bistor rhizome is an xe2x80x9cyangxe2x80x9d herb). It can be used to remove toxic heat, to promote the subsidence of swelling and to stop bleeding.
Giant knotweed rhizome (Radix et Rhizoma Polygoni Cuspidati) is the dried rhizome and root of polygonum cuspidatum Sieb. et Zucc. It belongs to the family of Polygonaceae. The plant is grown throughout China, especially Jiangsu, Zhejiang, Anhui, Guangdong, Guangxi, Sichuan, and Guizhou provinces. The plant is harvested in spring and autumn. Giant knotweed rhizome is normally used to dispel damp, to eliminate blood stasis and alleviate pain, to relieve cough, and to resolve phlegm.
Chinese magnoliavine fruit (Fructus Schisandrae) is the dried ripe fruit of Schisandra chinensis (Turcz.) Baill. or Schisandra sphenanthera Rehd. et Wils. It belongs to the family of Magnoliaceae. The former, the best of its kind, is produced in northern parts of China and is habitually called xe2x80x9cNorthern schisandra fruitxe2x80x9d; the latter is commonly referred to as the xe2x80x9cSouthern schisandra fruitxe2x80x9d as it is produced in the southern parts of China. Both kinds can be used for the pharmaceutical preparation of the present invention. The fruit is collected in autumn and dried under the sun after removing the fruit stalks. Chinese magnoliavine fruit is generally used to arrest disharges, replenish qi, promote fluid secretion, tonify the kidney, and induce sedation. Chinese magnoliavine fruit can also decrease the level of GPT (glutamate-pyruvate transaminase) in patients with hepatitis.
Asiatic moonseed rhizome (Rhizoma Menispermi) is the dried rhizome of Menispermum dauricum DC. It belongs to the family of Menispermaceae. Asiatic moonseed rhizome has cool property. It can be used to remove toxic heat and relieve rheumatic pains.
Baical skullcap root (Radix Scutellariae) is the dried root of Scutellaria baicalensis georgi. It belongs to the family of Labiatae. The plant is produced in the provinces of Hebei, Shanxi, Inner Mongolia, etc., and collected in spring or autumn. Baical skullcap root is used to remove damp-heat, counteract toxicity, arrest bleeding, and prevent abortion, in patients.
Bovine biliary powder is the gallbladder of the cow, Vesica Fellea Bovus. It can clear heat and alleviate spasms.
Turmeric root-tuber (Radix Curcumae) is the dried root tuber of Curcuma wenyujin Y. H. Lee et C. Ling., or Curcuma Longa L., or Curcuma aromatica Salisb., or Curcuma zedoaria Rosc., or Curcuma kwangsiensis S. G. Lee et C. F. Liang. The herb is mainly produced in Sichuan, Zhejiang, Guangdong, and Guangxi provinces in China, and harvested in winter or spring, washed clean after the removal of the hairy rootlets, boiled thoroughly, and dried in the sun. It belongs to the family of Zingiberaceae. Turmeric root-tuber tastes bitter and had cool property. It can be used to clear heat, alleviate spasms and chest pain, and resolve phlegm.
Hawthorn fruit (Fructus Crataegi) is the dried ripe fruit of Crataegus pinnatifida Bge. var major N. E. Br., or Crataegus pinnatifida Bge., or Crataegus cuneata Sieb. It is produced primarily in Henan, Jiangsu, and Shandong provinces of China. It is harvested in autumn, sliced, and dried in sunlight. It belongs to the family of Rosaceae. Hawthorn fruit is normally used to stimulate digestion and promote the functional activity of the stomach. It can also improve the normal blood flow and dissipate blood stasis.
Sanqi, or San-chi, (Radix Notoginseng) belong to the family of Araliaceae. Sanchi (Sanqi) is the dried root of Panax notoginseng (Burk.) F. H. Chen. The plant is also known as P. pseudoginseng Wall and P. sanchi Hoo. The plant grows in Yunnan, Guangxi, Sichuan, Guizhou, and Jiangxi provinces of China, and is harvested in the autumn or winter of the third or seventh year, either before the flowers bloom (better) or after the fruit is ripe. H. Gao et al., Pharmaceutical Research, (1996) 13(8): 1196-1200, disclose that polysaccharides from Panax notoginseng (San-Chi) have immuno-stimulating activities in vitro.
Barbary wolfberry fruit (Fructus Lycii) is the dried ripe fruit of Lycium barbarum L. It belongs to the family of Solanaceae. The plant is mainly produced in Ningxia, Gansu, and Qinghai provinces of China. It is harvested in summer and autumn. It nourishes and tonifies the liver and kidneys. It can also replenish vital essence and improve eyesight.
Figwort Root (Radix Scrophulariae) is the dried root of Scrophularia ningpoensis Hemsl. It belongs to the family of Scrophulariaceae. The herb is chiefly produced in Zhejiang and Sichuan provinces of China and harvested in winter when the part of the plant above-ground has withered. The roots are piled and dried in sunlight alternately until the inside becomes black and then sliced for use. Figwort root can reduce heat from blood. It als has nourishing capacity and can counteract toxicity.
Red ginseng (Radix Ginseng Rubra) is the steamed and dried root of the cultivated form of Panax ginseng C. A. Mey (commonly known as xe2x80x9cYuanshenxe2x80x9d). The herb turns red after being steamed and its properties become warmer in nature. It belongs to the family of Araliaceae. The pharmaceutical effects of ginseng is in its dried root. Ginseng has effects on central nervous system. It enhances both stimulatory and inhibitory processes in the central nervous system, thereby improving the adaptability of nervous responses. Ginseng can also lower serum glucose and cholesterol. It also shows therapeutic and preventive effect on peptic ulcer.
Chinese angelica (Radix Angelicae Sinensis) is the dried root of Angelica sinensis (Oliv.) Diels. It belongs to the family of Umbelliferae. The herb is mainly produced in Gansu and Shanxi provinces of China. It is harvested in late autumn, smoked dry on slow fire after getting rid of the rootlets, sliced, or stir-baked with wine. Chinese angelica can enrich blood, promote blood circulation, regulate menstruation, relieve pain, and relax bowels.
Milkvetch root (Radix Astragali) is the dried root of Astragalus membranaceus (Fisch.) Bge. var. mongholicus. (Bge.) Hsiao or Astragalus membranaceus (Fisch.) Bge. It belongs to the family of Leguminosae. The herb is mainly produced in Shanxi, Gansu, Heilongjiang, and Inner Mongolia of China. The plant of four-year old or older is harvested in spring or autumn. Milkvetch root can promote discharge of pus and the growth of new tissue.
The herbal composition of the present invention was suitable for preparation in a scale typical for pharmaceutical industry as well as for smaller measure.
In the process for making the herbal composition of the present invention, the individual herbal components are pretreated according to the common procedures. The herbs are cut and put in a container with water to boil and simmer twice. The first time of simmering takes two hours, the solution is collected, and water is added for the second time of simmering for 1.5 hour. The solutions from the simmering steps are collected by passing through a sieve/filter. The filtrate is then condensed from about 1.4 fold by volume to 1.0 fold by volume. Subsequently, the liquid condensate is spray-dried and granulated to form particles. The particles are further packaged and preserved for use or for further analysis by the conventional means of the active ingredients to ensure their quality.
The composition of the present invention can further be processed and formulated in a form suitable for oral administration or intravenous injection.